


Le Mariage du Ciel et de l'Enfer

by Shirley



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, demon, monstre, être surnaturel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirley/pseuds/Shirley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il existe de nombreuses rumeurs au MI-6. Des rumeurs connues de tous, chuchotaient dans tous les couloirs. On  parlait de ces monstres au service de la couronne. Des bêtes faisant semblant d'être humain mais qui n'avaient d'humain que leur apparence. On murmurait que pour les punir, Satan aurait exilé ces monstres sur Terre tout comme lui avait était exilé du paradis....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Une nouvelle fic dont l'idée ne me lâche plus depuis quelques mois. 
> 
> j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Il existe de nombreuses rumeurs au MI-6. Des rumeurs connues de tous, chuchotaient dans tous les couloirs. On parlait de ces monstres au service de la couronne. Des bêtes faisant semblant d'être humain mais qui n'avaient d'humain que leur apparence. On murmurait que pour les punir, Satan aurait exilé ces monstres sur Terre tout comme lui avait était exilé du paradis. 

Pour les humilier et servir d'exemple aux autre démons. 

On disait que le MI-6 au plus bas de son histoire, dans les heures aussi sombre que les ténèbres, avait recrutés ces monstres. Le premier au poste de M, passa un pacte avec eux. Nul ne connaissait la teneur de ce pacte qui lié les humains à ces démons. Ainsi des bêtes dénués de toute humanité travaillait au sein du MI-6. 

On ne savait pas qui était les bêtes des humains, rien ne pouvait à première vu les différencier. Il fallait être observateur pour remarquer, dans de rare moment,les indices qui trahissait la nature monstrueuses de ces agents. Mais même lorsque les agents humains pensait être certain que tel agent était un démon, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre. Leur curiosité était assouvis et c'était tout, Les agents surnaturels avait le même status que les agents humains, aucun n'était supérieur à l'autre. Certains monstres se pensait supérieur aux humains et leur arrogance n'avait d'égal que leur orgueil. 

Même le quatermaster ne savait pas lequel de ces agents était humains ou monstre, pour éviter tout discrimination et préjugé qui mettrait en péril son efficacité. 

Des tensions existait et souvent le MI-6 avait failli connaître une révolte interne opposant les monstres aux humains mais à chaque fois elle fut éviter par le M qui était en place, qui possédait un sens inné de la diplomatie et qui était respecté par humains et monstres. Mais surtout, les agents humains savaient que sans ces monstres, leur forces seraient diminués et que leur agence aurait pu disparaître du jour au lendemain. 

 

Il était tard quand Q décida de rentrer chez lui. La journée avait était longue et épuisante. Il venait à peine de refermer le clapet de son pc qu'il entendit une voix derrière lui ,légèrement enrouée.

« Vous m'attendiez Q ?» 

Q se retourna et récupéra sa besace posé par terre près de son bureau.

« Non, j'ai eu la confirmation que vous aviez débarqué à 23 heure, vous devriez rentrer chez vous, le débriefing peut attendre demain.»

Il referma sa besace et releva les yeux en entendant l'agent s'approchait de lui. Comme toujours, le bleu de ces yeux fut la première chose qui frappa Q, un bleu féroce et lumineux mais qui dégageait une force qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans toute sa vie. L'agent lui tendit une clé usb petite et aussi fine qu'une carte de crédit, Q la prit et ne put s'empêcher de penser à voix haute.

« C'est donc ça, avez vous vérifié les documents qu'elle contient ?»

« Je ne serais pas le meilleur des agents du MI-6 si je ne l'avais pas fait Q, les documents y sont mais ils étaient cryptés, votre logiciel de décryptage a parfaitement fonctionné. Les russes doivent à cette heure ci s'entretués entre eux »

« Je préfère que ce soit eux qui s'entretuent que nous. »

Q remarque le léger sourire amusé de l'agent, il hésite un instant à prendre la clé usb chez lui mais il sait que ça serait contraire au règlement. Donc il range la clé dans son bureaux pour la donner dès huit heure à Moneypenny qui se chargera de la transmettre à M. Quand il se retourne, l'agent est toujours là et l'observe silencieusement.

« 007, vous semblez enroué, Saint-Pétersbourg n'était pas à votre goût ?»

« Je préfère les endroit chauds pour ma part, ma nature s'y accommode mieux. »

Q lance un regard curieux à l'agent puis reprend un air naturel. 

« Je vois, j'essayerais de vous confier les missions dans des endroits chauds, j'ai reçu un rapport d'un agent infiltré en Italie dans une cellule terroriste, il aurait besoin d'un second agent pour démanteler le réseau, vous partirez Mardi à sept heure »

«  Ça me va »

Q récupère son cardigan puis enfile son écharpe en tournant le dos à 007, essayant de faire abstraction au regard posé sur lui

« Je ne vous demande même pas, ou est l'arme de fonction que je vous ai confié avant votre départ. Venez demain à la premier heure récupérer votre nouvelle arme »

Quand il se retourne en terminant d'enfiler son écharpe la salle est vide. Q ne s'étonne pas, il a l'habitude qu'en revenant d'une mission, 007 est taciturne et distant. Avant de refermer la porte, il pense que peut être les températures basses de la Russie y sont pour quelque chose.

 

Q sait que les agents de terrain sont ceux qui sont les plus maltraités, leur échec leurs sont fatales et leur réussites temporaires. Q a comprit depuis longtemps que la formation qu'il a reçu est inutile et complètement en décalage de la réalité. Il sait qu'il ne peut s'investir avec ces agents, mais chaque échec est pour lui autant les leurs que les siens. Toutefois il a appris après un an au MI6 de prendre de la distance avec ce monde qu'est le MI6. Ce monde avec ces propres règles. 

Il a entendu parlé de ces monstres qui seraient dans le MI6. Et quand il a posé la question au M en poste à l'époque de la mission qu'on appelle « Skyfall », elle lui a répondu le plus naturellement possible sur un ton posé comme si cette question était anodine,

« C'est vrai Q, est ce que cela sera un problème pour vous ?»

« Non Madame »

Il avait essayé de prendre une voix naturelle mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui avait tremblé. Alors il avait fait des recherches, il voulait en savoir plus sur ces monstres. Il avait demandé à Moneypenny ce qu'elle savait sur eux, profitant qu'elle lui dépose les instructions lors de la succession du nouveau M. Elle avait semblait un instant surprise, puis s'était rapproché de lui,

« Je sais peu de choses la dessus, il faut allez aux archives si vous voulez en savoir plus. Votre autorisation est de niveaux six Q ?»

« Oui»

Elle regarde sur le coté, son regard se pose un instant sur les agents travaillant face à leur clavier puis elle reprend en se penchant vers lui au point qu'il sent son parfum, un instant il pense que cette odeur lui est familière mais la pensée est coupé par la voix proche du murmure de Monneypenny

« Il faut une autorisation de niveau sept Q, pour pouvoir avoir accès sur ce type d'archive. Les seules personnes qui l'ont sont M et quelques technocrates donc oubliez ça. »

Avant qu'il puisse réponde, il est coupé par une voix familière.

« Je dérange quelque chose ? »

Monneypenny recule légèrement et sourit en se tournant vers la voix.

« Peut être 007, cela vous intéresse ? »

007 pose son regard sur Q et parle lorsqu'il est à la hauteur de Monneypenny.

« Je pensais que M ne voulait pas que vous soyez à moins de dix mètres de son bureau »

Elle sourit et Q ne doute pas que cette remarque provenant d'un autre agent que 007 se serait mal très mal finit. Pour l'agent. Elle hausse les épaules et récupère son porte document en cuir et tends les documents à Q.

« M veut que vous lez signez, un agent viendra les récupérés ce soir Q, je sais que vous avez beaucoup de travail en plus à cause de certains agents mais j'espère que cela sera fait dans les temps.»

« Cela sera fait Moneypenny. »

007 fait un pas de côté pour la laisser passer. Ils se regardent un instant puis Moneypenny arrive à la porte du bureaux, elle se retourne 

« Q, j'avais oublié, les dossiers qui vous intéressent sont en version numérique aussi. Bonne journée »

Q hoche la tête et il sait qu'il a une dette envers elle. 

Il récupère un stylo et commence à signer rapidement la pile de document, 007 se penche vers lui, et lit au dessus de son épaule, son souffle effleure la joue de Q.

« Q, vous avez l'habitude de signez à l'aveuglette des documents sans prendre la peine de les lire ?»

« 007, j'ai depuis longtemps cédé devant Moneyponny, elle ne changera pas un mots que contient ces documents même si j'avais des revendications. Ils portent tous sur la sécurité du MI6, et des obligations comme celle de ne pas laisser un agent s'approché trop près »

Il sent le sourire dans la voix de 007 avant de l'entendre. 

« Donc vous pensez que nous sommes proches, j'aime l’idée.»

Q repose le stylo sentant sa patience d’effiloché et se retourne en affichant un sourire innocent.

« Qui a dit que je parlais de vous ? Je gère près d'une centaine d'agents 007. »

007 sourit toujours et s'appuie sur le bureau, il croise ses bras sur son torse et étale ses longue jambes en jetant un regard sur la salle puis il tourne la tête vers Q

« Je suis déçu, vraiment Q, et moi qui me surpasse pour vous lors de mes mission. »

Q ignore ces paroles, il déverrouille son pc et affiche les informations de la prochaine mission qui se projette sur le mur d'en face.

« Èlqana Elmanir, agent du Maussade depuis qu'il a seize ans, il a tué une vingtaine d'agent, certains de la CIA, MI6,de Corée du sud. Sa spécialité, extraction d'information à des agents »

« Est-ce que c'est le terme officiel pour torture ? »

Q ne répond pas et agrandis un photo qui semble avoir était prise dans une quelconque rue devant un café.

« Sa destination, l'Allemagne. On a des informations comme quoi il a rendez vous avec un homme prêt à payer quelques millions pour dénicher nos agents sur le sol Israélien .»

007 s'approche du mur sur lequel est affiché la photo d'Èlqana, son visage est fermé.

« On a une autorisation des services secret allemand ?»

« Pour les agents déjà en position en Allemagne, oui, pour vous non.»

« Et bien peut être que ça va être plus amusant que la dernière mission où on m'a enterré vivant. »

Q ne répond pas mais il doute que cette mission se passerait mieux que la dernière.

007 se retourne vers Q.

« Quand je pars ?»

« Ce soir, vingt et une heure, je vous conseille de détruire votre passeport dès que vous être en Allemagne, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous vous récupérons où que vous soyez »

« Q,vous pensez que savoir qui je suis serait d'une quelconque utilité pour Èlqana ? »

Q ouvre un tiroir et en sort une arme ainsi que son chargeur et le donne à 007, celui le détaille un instant comme à chaque fois qu'il a une nouvelle arme et le range.

« Je pense que cet homme est un psychopathe sadique qui apprécie tout particulièrement tuer des agents.Vous ne pourrez pas négocier avec lui, certaines agences ont tenté de l'acheter faute de mieux mais l'argent ne l’intéresse pas. »

« Tout comme moi Q. Donc je le trouve et je le tue c'est tout ? Ou vous voulez qu'il me donne des informations particulières ?»

Q secoue la tête et il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais s'habituer au fait que l'ange de la mort est toujours au dessus de leur tête attendant son heure pour intervenir.

« Non, tenez vous aux ordres. Lorsque vous êtes sur place, prenez contact avec moi. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage 007 » 

007 fait un pas vers Q.

« Si je vous connaissez mal, je penserais qu'il y'a une touche cynique dans vos propos Q. »

« Croyez ce que vous voulez, maintenant laissez moi, mon prochain agent doit arriver dans quelques minutes. »

007 se penche vers l'oreille de Q d'un mouvement fluide.

« Attention Q, je pourrais être jaloux»

Q lève son regard vers 007, le regard bleu électrique est posé sur lui et un instant Q pense voir quelque chose de plus sombre et tortueux dans ce regard mais l'instant d'après, 007 cligne des yeux, et le regard redevint d'un bleu aussi léger que le ciel. 007 quitte la salle ensuite d'un pas souple.

 

Les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévu. Planifier une chose aux millimètre près et elle vous explose au visage. Q avait perdu la trace de 007 en Allemagne, cela ne l'avait pas particulièrement inquiété jusqu'a ce que soixante douze heures se soit écoulées sans nouvelle. Il avait piraté le service des services secret et même de la police allemande mais aucun résultat n'avait était trouvé. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'est que l'agent du Maussade avait lui aussi disparu. Aucune trace des deux.

Il passa dix neuf heure par jour au bureau, essayant de retrouver la trace de 007 mais il l'a perdait à chaque fois à Zurich. Comme si 007 avait disparu. Les caméra de sécurité de la ville ne servaient rien. Il avait aussi commencé à déverrouiller en piratant les dossiers numériques sur les êtres surnaturels travaillant au MI6. Il était minuit passé quand enfin , une dernière manipulation et inscription de code numérique réussit à débloquer les fichiers secrets. Il savait qu'il pouvait perdre sa place si cela était découvert mais il savait surtout qu'il était le meilleure informaticien du MI6, personne ne sera même capable de remarquer que quelqu'un avait piraté et contourner la barrière de sécurité façonné par son prédécesseur. 

Il se prépara une tasse de thé et s'assit pour commencer à lire les rapports contenu dans le dossier. Après une dizaine de minute, il étouffa un juron, aucun nom ne figurait, aucune information sur des agents en particuliers. Il avait juste la liste des être surnaturels qui peuplait le MI6 ; « Chien de l'enfer,démon de toute sortes” Il chercha sur internet la signification de chien de l'enfer et tomba sur un site qui semblait plus ou moins sérieux, “ chien de l'enfer ou connu sous le nom de,Cerbère  est le chien gardant l'entrée des Enfers. Il empêchait ainsi ceux passant le Styx de pouvoir s'enfuir. Il était enchaîné à l'entrée des Enfers et terrorisait les morts  “ . Q retient son souffle et posa sa tasse, sentant sa main tremblait. Il enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur son bureau, il avait l'impression que le sol venait de trembler sous ses pieds. Un chien de l'enfer se cachait donc dans le MI6, un être démoniaque. 

Un visage lui vient a l'esprit et il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. 007 était une légende vivante, autant craint que respecté. Q avait toujours senti quelque chose d'étrange chez lui mais de la à penser que cet agent était un apôtre de Satan. Il avait du mal a y croire. Pourquoi le chien de Satan , viendrait défendre et protéger les être humains ? 

Le regard bleu électrique revint à l'esprit de Q et le doute n'était plus possible. 007 était revenu si souvent d'entre les morts, avait lutter et gagner tant de fois que l'évidence ne pouvait être niée.

Avant même qu'il eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits,il reçu un appel provenant de la ligne de 007, il y répond en tenant de prendre une voix neutre.

« 007, qu'est ce que vous faites depuis 72 heures ? Ou êtes-vous ? Je n'arrive pas à vos localiser. »

« 007 c'est donc son nom ? »

Q écarquilla les yeux, la voix a un accent prononcé et les mots étaient articulés avec soin comme si l'homme se forcer à parler dans une langue qui n'était pas sa langue maternelle. 

« Èlqana, je ne pensais pas vous entendre. Passez moi 007.»

L'agent du maussade se mit à rire comme si Q venait e lui raconter la meilleure des blagues. Il sembla vraiment amusé lorsqu'il repris la discussion avec un fort accent orientale. 

«  Vous, les anglais avaient un humour particulier, je l'aime. Votre agent est en train de se vider de son sang sur un magnifique tapis persan, impossible de lui de faire cracher son nom »

« Que voulez vous de moi Èlqana ? »

L'homme soupir un instant et le silence se fait, Q essaye de mieux qu'il peut de ne pas céder à la panique qu'il sent monté en lui.

« Ce que je veux, vous venez de me le donner. Agent 007 n'est autre que le grand James Bond, le tuer va me faire une magnifique publicité. Attendez vous de voir son corps sur toutes les chaînes télé d'ici quelques heures. »

Q essaye d'utiliser au moins une chose qu'il a appris lors de sa formation mais il ne trouve rien. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, il sait que s' il a l'air de ressentir quelque chose en sachant que 007 est en train de mourir en ce moment même, Èlqana s'en servira et il se pensera supérieur et donc aucune négociation ne sera possible.

« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes aller voir Monsieur Kurdic, il a des informations sur les agents posés en Israël ,mais il a autre chose de bien plus important que cela. Il a le nom de l'homme qui vous a trahit il y'a cinq ans, vous condamnant à être fait emprisonné en Afghanistan, et tout le monde sait que les relation entre Israël et le Moyen orient ne sont pas les meilleurs depuis quelques années déjà. Ils vous ont torturés et ont tués l'agent qui vous accompagné, une femme si je ne me trompe, agent Èlqana »

« Possible que vous petite histoire soit vraie, qu'est ce que vous avez à me proposer Agent du MI6 ? »

« Je vous donne le nom de l'agent, il appartient à la CIA et il est en mission en ce moment même. Mettez Bond dans un avion dans l'heure qui suit et je vous donne toutes les informations sur cette agent. »

L'homme semble réfléchir un instant puis son rire rempli le bureaux de Q . Q se tend, attendant la réponse de l'agent. 

« Ne me prenez pas pour un agent de bas étage, vous n'avez pas le droit de livrer des info sur les agents, on dit que la trahison est punis sévèrement dans votre pays, petit anglais. »

« J’appartiens au MI6, ce qui arrive au agent de la CIA n'est pas mon affaire. Vous avez un agent qui m'appartient , j'ai une information que vous voulez plus que tout au monde. Voulez vous faire un échange ou préférez vous être le toutou de cet allemand pendant encore quelques mois ? »

« Laissez moi réfléchir, comment savoir que vous n'allez pas prévenir cet agent de la CIA de ma venue ou vos supérieurs ? »

Q ferme un instant les yeux et prend une lente respiration.

« Vous ne le savez pas mais comme je vous l'ai dit, cet agent de la CIA ne vaut rien pour moi. Si en le livrant, je peux éviter que mon agent soit tué alors nous sommes tout les deux gagnants. Maintenant donnez moi votre réponse, ne perdons plus de temps. »

« Ok dites moi son nom»

Q prend une voix amusée.

« J'espère que vous plaisantez, je veux Bond dans un avion, quand il serra ici, je vous donnerais son nom»

« Si vous croyez ..» 

Q l'interrompt impatiemment

«  Je n'ai pas finit, l'agent est en ce moment même en Chine, à Hong Kong. Vous aurez le reste quand vous aurez rempli votre part du contrat. »

« Ou je pourrais tuer cet agent, pour mettre fin à votre arrogance d'anglais....je vais remplir ma part du contrat, si vous ne remplissez pas la votre l'anglais, je vais vous traquez jusqu’à la fin de mes jours et vous apprendrez à vos dépends que ma réputation n'est pas usurpée »

La communication est terminée et Q se laisse tomber sur sa chaise. Sa main tremble encore, il regarde l'écran de son pc et se demande un instant comment il a pu penser que 007 était un chien de l'enfer. 

Les heures qui passent sont longues, remplis de doutes. Q est incapable de faire quoi que se soit,comme si son cerveaux était entièrement tourné vers 007. Il sait que le contrat qu'il vient de passer lui coûtera sa place et sans doute, sa vie, il se souvient des conseils de son instructeur « ne pas s'investir» mais Q pense que jamais personne n'a aidé 007. Il sait que le MI6 s'est servi de cet agent plus qu'un autre et pour une fois il veut juste que les choses finissent bien Il se rend compte que il veut encore voir les yeux d'un bleu électrique de Bond, il veut entendre cette voie arrogante et moqueuse. 

Il n'avait jamais pensé être un traître Et maintenant il en était un. 

 

A huit heures, les agents était déjà installés devant leur poste de travail et jeter des regards mi inquiet mi curieux vers Q qui faisait mine de les ignorer. Il était trop inquiet et nerveux pour faire attention à ces agents. 

A 9 heure, le cauchemars prit fin . Monneypenny arriva en courant dans son bureau, Q ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer ses talons aiguille rouge. Elle ignore elle aussi les autre agents dans la salle et se mit face à Q, elle jette un regard sur son visage chiffonné et ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil mais ne prononça pas un commentaire, sa voix était ferme et chaleureuse lorsqu'elle lui dit

« Il est ici Q, 007 vient de rentrer. Il a peine posé le pied à l'agence que M l'a demandé dans son bureau pour un rapport sur la mission. » 

Q ne cache pas son soupire et s'assoit sur sa chaise comme si le poids du monde avait quitté ses épaules. 

« Et nous venons d'avoir la confirmation de l'agence des services secret allemands que l’agent du Maussade est mort »

Q sursaute presque à ces mots, ses yeux s'ouvrent en grands.

« Il est mort ? Vous êtes sûr ? Comment ? » 

« Le rapport précise qu'il a était retrouvé dans une baignoire complètement méconnaissable, 007 semble avoir pris son temps avec lui. Ce n'est pas du travail propre c'est pour cela que M veut le voir dans son bureau, les allemands se plaignent de la manière dont cela a était fait »

« Il a était torturé ? »

Monneypenny hoche les épaules 

« J'ai comme l'impression, avez vous donné l'ordre à 007 de lui faire dire des informations ? »

Q secoue la tête, il sent l'énergie nerveuse de son corps disparaître pour laisser place à une fatigue 

« Non je lui ai donné les instructions de M, je ne comprends pas, va t-il avoir une mise sur pied ? »

« Aucune idée Q, vous devriez aller dormir, vous avez une mine épouvantable. Vous ne devriez pas rester autant de nuit d'affilié au MI6,ce n'est pas bon pour vous. »

« J'avais beaucoup de travail c'est tout. »

“ Et les fichiers vous avez réussi  à les ouvrir ? »

Q hausse les épaules ayant complètement oublié ses recherches.

« Oui mais il n'a rien dedans, mon prédécesseur aimait faire perdre son temps aux autre »

« Et bien vous avez essayé, il faudra qu'on aille boire un verre, pour vous détendre, ce soir Q et ne trouvez pas une excuse pour refuser. Je ne vous laisserais pas tranquille jusqu’à que vous ayez accepté, une amie de l'agence va venir. »

« Monneypenny je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Mauvaise idée, »

Monnypenny et Q se retourne à la voix froide. Moneypenny secoue la tête un sourire au coin. 

« Content de vous revoir 007, vous avez mis du temps sur cette mission, attention à ne pas se rouiller. On se voit plus tard Q»

Q hoche la tête et Moneypenny sort de la salle, ses talons claquant sur le sol . Q lève les yeux sur 007, ils sont glaciales et quelque chose d'ombrageux semble entouré 007, comme lorsque le ciel s'alourdit avant un début d'orage. Q jette un regard sur les agents qui semblent eux aussi le ressentir, en voyant leur air nerveux.

« Sortez tous » 

La voix de 007 est dure presque méconnaissable de son ton léger de d'habitude. 

« 007, je ne vous permets pas de donner des ordres à mes agents. »

007 tourne la tête et jette un regard noir aux agents aux aguets mais toujours assis.

« Ne me faites pas répétez »

Q soupire, en voyant ses agents aussitôt déserter la salle. Lorsque la porte se referme, Q sent l’inquiétude s'emparer de lui. Il se demande si c'est une caractéristique du chien de l'enfer d'être entouré d'électricité. Il se rend compte que cette pensée est stupide. 

« Vous n'êtes pas qualifié 007 pour donner des ordres à mes agents.»

Q a à peine finit de parler que 007 le pousse durement contre le mur le plus proche, sa voix est glaciale, ses yeux reflètent une colère noire et sombre. Il serre les mains sur le col de la chemise de Q et il s'approche de lui , cette proximité est perturbante pour Q qui a l'habitude que d'échanger des politesses avec les autres 

« Vous êtes devenu complètement fou ? Vous pensez pouvoir négocier avec un agent du Maussade ? Vous voulez mourir ? »

Q ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça, il essaye de détourner son regard de 007 mais l'agent pose une main sur son menton et le force a le regarder, son souffle chaud effleure les lèvres de Q. 

« A quoi pensiez vous Q ? Vous avez pensé au conséquence de vos actes ? Vous pensez qu'il n'irait pas vous balancé ensuite ? Le MI6 n'aurait rien pu faire pour vous, le CIA vous aurait trouvé et tué, ils sont eux aussi doué à tué les gens. »

Q a du mal a respirer, il se demande pourquoi 007 a l'air d'un fou furieux à cet instant, Ces yeux sont bleu de la même couleur que la mer pendant une tempête. 

« Vous avez besoin de vous calmez 007, mon bureau est sous surveillance vidéo, continuez comme ça et des agents vont venir et c'est vous qui aller finir par avoir des problèmes. »

007 rapproche de son visage du sien, ces traits sont dur comme taillés dans du marbre et sa prise est toujours aussi ferme sur Q.

« Laissez les donc venir, mais je ne vous lâcherais pas tant que je n'en aurais pas fini avec vous Q. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me protéger. »

Il tient plus fermement son menton, et Q peut voir presque le Mal dans ses yeux qui n'ont plus rien d'humain. Pour la première fois il prend pleinement conscience des implications de découvrir que 007 était un monstre. Il se demande s' il pourrait faire abstraction de cette découverte et continuer à travailler normalement avec lui . Mais il se rend compte aussi qu'il n'a pas peur de 007. Sa voix est presque trop dure quand il répond tout en essayant de se dégager de la prise de 007. 

« Bien sur que non, le chien de l'enfer n'a pas besoin d'un simple humain pour l'aider. »

007 commence un mouvement de recul avant de s'arrêter et un sourire amusé se glisse sur ses lèvres, sa voix prend une tournure taquine.

« Le chien de l'enfer ? Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux Q ? Donc c'est à cela que vous passez votre temps libre, essayez de savoir qu'est-ce que je suis. Dites moi, qu'est ce qui vous pensez que je ne pas humain ? »

Q regarde dans les yeux 007 sans ciller et prend son temps pour parler. 

« Il suffit de vous regarder à cet instant, vous semblez avoir soif de sang humain . » 

007 regarde étrangement et recule en lâchant Q. 

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez Q. »

Q ne voit rien à répondre à ça, il marche quelque pas vers son bureau et essaye de reprendre son calme.

« Vous avez sans doute raison. Êtes vous blessé ?»

007 rit et son rire à l'air vide, il se passe une main sur son visage et repose son regard sur Q.

« C'est ce qui vous intéresse maintenant ? Vous ne me demandez pas si je ne vais pas dénoncez à M ? »

Q hausse les épaules .

« Faites ce qui vous semble le plus juste 007. Pourquoi l'avoir tué de cette manière ? C'est un boulot brouillon même pour vous. »

007 s'approche de lui et Q envie un instant sa démarche souple de prédateur.

« Pourquoi vous avoir mis en péril pour moi Q ? »

Q hausse les épaules et prend un air léger, comme si ce n'était pas si important

« Vous êtes mon agent, ça semblait la bonne chose à faire» 

Le sourire disparaît du visage de 007, il penche légèrement la tête sur le coté puis il s'approche de nouveau de Q, sa voix est grave quand il rompt le silence.

« Je vous réponds la même chose, si j'avais eu plus de temps, je lui aurait vraiment fait connaître l'enfer mais les allemands ont débarqués trop tôt. »

Q lève la tête pour saisir le sens de ces mots, il ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça. 007 s'approche a nouveau, et se penche pour murmurer aux oreilles de Q. 

« Ne faites plus jamais cela Q. Je peux me débrouillez seul. »

Puis 007 se détourne et sort du bureau de Q.


	2. Chapter 2

La prochaine fois que Q doit fait face aux capacités exceptionnelles de 007, l’hiver commence à peine. Les journées sont courtes et fatigantes.  
Q pensait que découvrir le secret de 007 chamboulerait la relation déjà compliquée avec l’agent. Étrangement ce ne fut pas le cas. En tout cas pas comme Q l’avait imaginé après la discussion qu’il avait eu avec l’agent lors de son retour de mission dans laquelle l’agent israélien avait connu un fin qu’on pouvait qualifiait disons de tragique, Q avait par curiosité fouillait le dossier stocké dans un des multiples serveurs du MI6 et encore maintenant il avait regretté cette impulsion. Q avait imaginer le carnage avec les brides d’informations que lui avaient transmises Monneypenny et avec sa convocation dans le bureau de M le lendemain du retour de 007, il s’était préparé à ce que ce ne soit pas agréable de voir les clichés prises sur la scène, mais rien ne l’avait préparé à un tel carnage. Le sang sur les murs blancs de la salle de bain agresser le regard et marquait l’esprit.  
Q n’avait pas était plus loin, comprenant qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’en voir plus pour se rendre compte de la bestialité qui s’était déchaîné dans cette chambre d’hôtel cinq étoile.

Mais une chose de positive était ressortit de la curiosité malsaine de Q, il avait pris pleinement conscience non pas des capacités de 007 (après tout,il connaissait pas cœur le dossier de cet agent si particulier ) mais de sa sauvagerie. Avoir découvert le coté surnaturel de 007 était une chose mais voir les dégâts que pouvaient faire cet agent lorsqu’il était déchaîné, était une chose complètement différente. Q avait encore du mal à croire, que l’homme qui avait tué et torturé de la sorte et l’homme qui porter des costumes à 1000 livres et qui ne cessait de le taquiner lors de ces missions était le même homme. 

Q avait décidé d’une ligne de conduite depuis sa découverte : ne rien changer dans sa relation avec 007. 

007 était un prédateur et Q ne doutait pas une seule seconde que l’agent sentirait à l’instinct le moindre petit changement dans leur dynamique comme un loup sentait d’instinct quand sa proie avait peur et ainsi prendre l’avantage. Pas que 007 soit un loup dans l’esprit de Q mais par moment, il y ‘avait quelque chose de félin dans le démarche, dans sa manière de tourner la tête au moindre bruit étrange. 

Ainsi rien n’avait changé.  
Mais tout avait changé.

Q n’avait pas peur de 007 (bien sûr que non). Mais il aurait stupide de penser que ce qu’avait découvert sur l’agent n’avait pas de conséquence. Q observait avec plus d’attention 007, il pouvait presque sentir lorsque son humeur s’assombrissait pendant une mission et que le prédateur prenait peu à peu la place de l’homme. Q trouvait ce phénomène à la fois fascinant et inquiétant. IL savait que 007 pourrait déraper à tout moment et qu’il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher d’arriver ce qui doit arriver.

Q avait une fois pendant ces années d’étudiant regarder un reportage qui passait à la télévision sur les félins élevés depuis leur naissance par des hommes jusqu’à l’âge adulte et la conclusion était celle-ci : on ne pouvait les civilisés entièrement à l’âge adulte, les lois de la nature reprenaient le dessus. Q voyait 007 comme ces lions, éduqués, civilisé jusqu’à un certain point mais qui pouvait redevenir aussi bestial l’instant d’après. Ainsi Q avait appris à gérer 007 avec les bons mots et surtout le bon ton.  
Avec 007l’affrontement ne servait à rien, il fallait faire parfois mille et un détour pour obtenir de lui ce que Q voulait.  
Parfois Q pensait que 007 avait compris sa stratégie mais faisait semblant de ne rien voir comme un félin jouant avec sa proie pour passer le temps et endormir sa méfiance.

 

-12 décembre – 8h00-

Q ne commençait pas de meilleur moyen de gâcher une journée par une convocation de M dans son bureau a huit heure pile. En entrant dans le bureau de M, il fut surpris de voir 007 parlant avec M, les deux se turent en le voyant entrer et Q eu le temps d’apercevoir le foncièrement des sourcils de l’agent. Au moins ils étaient deux à être surpris, jamais encore M les avait convoqués tous les deux en même temps dans son bureau.

« Bonjour Q, nous vous attendions, prenez un siège. »

Q fit ce qu’on lui demanda puis tourna la tête vers l’agent assis à côté de lui.

« 007 »

007 pencha la tête vers lui.

« Q »

Q avait débriefer 007 il y’a quelques jours lors de son retour de mission en Egypte. Il ne pensait pas le revoir aussi vite .

M s’asseya puis appuya sur une des touches de son téléphone de bureaux, la voix de Monney penny raisonna dans le bureau

« Oui monsieur ? »

« Si on me demande, dites que je suis occupé, je ne veux aucun dérangement pour le moment. »

« Bien monsieur » 

M coupa la ligne et s’enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil, jeta un bref coup d’œil à Q. Q s’efforça de paraitre aussi calme que possible mais il n’était pas sûr d’aimer ce qu’il allait entendre.

« Messieurs,alons directement droit au but. J’ai une mission exceptionnelle à vous confier qui requiert le meilleur de vous-même et de vos compétences. Brièvement, nous avons eu échos par nos agents postés aux Japon que certaines choses sont en cours là-bas qui pourraient avoir des conséquences graves sur notre situation géopolitique qui n’est pas particulièrement brillante. »

« Si vous étiez plus claire M, ça nous aiderais à gagner du temps »

Q se faisait un devoir de ne pas jeter un regard vers 007 en attendant la réponse de M. Après un regard mi agacé mi amusé, M reprit en regardant Q.

« J’ai besoin de vous Q pour la création d’un logiciel qui nous indiquerait lorsque ces cellules dormantes utiliseront certain type de mots clés »

Q hocha simplement la tête.

« Ce type de logiciel existe déjà Monsieur, vous n’avez qu’à m’indiquer la liste des mots clés et je n’aurais qu’à modifier légèrement le logiciel que je transférais dans une support usb et 007 n’aura plus qu’à installer lors de son voyage au japon. »

« Je crains Q, que la chose ne soit pas si aisé. Selon nos agents infiltrés, leurs ordinateurs rejettent tous support extérieurs qui ne proviennent pas de leur fabrication, ils auraient crypté la clé usb et les ordinateurs qu’ils utilisent pour empêcher tout intrus d’entrer dans leur réseau et dans les outils informatique qu’ils utilisent »

« Nos agents ne peuvent il pas voler un de leur clé usb et nous l’apportez ? »

Q crut apercevoir un sourire au coin des lèvres de 007 mais il préféra l’ignorer.

« Un de nos agents l’a fait et il est porté disparus depuis cinq semaines, Q Je sais que pour vous la situation n’est pas idéale, mais vous devez aller vous-même au japon pour pouvoir installer vous-même ce logiciel. Nous avons les coordonnées satellites, de la maison mère qui dirigeraient ces cellules toujours selon nos sources »

Q voulu protester mais déjà M reprenait en direction de 007.

« Vous, 007 aurait pour mission de faire tout ce qu’il vous est possible de faire pour que Q puisse installer ce logiciel et qu’il revienne le plus rapidement au MI6. »

007 se leva et son regard avait perdu toute trace d’amusement, ses yeux bleu prirent une nuance que Q avait appris à connaitre au fil du temps signe que l’atmosphère allait s’alourdir.

« J’espère que vous plaisantez Monsieur, ce gamin n’a jamais été sur le terrain, il serait complètement perdu en dehors de Londres comme un chiot qui quitterait son chenil » 

Q toucha ses lunettes plus par tic qui reflétait son agacement que par nécessité.

« Même si je ne suis pas d’accord avec la comparaison de 007, l’idée générale est juste Monsieur. Je ne suis pas un homme de terrain et j’ai horreur de l’avion » 

M se leva refusant de lever la tête pour regarder 007, lui rappelant ainsi qui était en charge dans ce bureau

« Messieurs, j’entends bien vos protestations mais le temps est compté. Je ne vous demande pas une faveur 007 mais c’est un ordre de votre supérieur. »

Puis il baissa le regard pour parler à Q dans les yeux, son ton se fit moins cassant

« Q, je sais que prendre l’avion est difficile pour vous. J’ai entendu dire que les calmants font très bien l’affaire. »

M voyant que 007 allait reprendre la parole, il reprit aussitôt

« Il n’y a plus rien à discuter. Votre suppléant Q reprendra le flambeau pendant vos quelques jours d’absence, briefer le sur les missions en cours et sur ce qu’il est plus urgent à faire. »

Q se leva le plus dignement possible même s’il avait envie de jeter ces lunettes a travers la pièce et courir le plus loin possible de ce bureau et de ces deux hommes qui jouaient au jeux à qui étaient le plus virils.

Q hocha simplement la tête.

« Bien monsieur, je vous demanderais de m’envoyer le plus rapidement les mots clés pour que le logiciel soit prêt rapidement. »

« Nous partons quand M ? »

Q fit l’effort de regarder 007 pour essayer de deviner son humeur et, l’agent semblait s’être retranché en lui-même et avait repris son masque d’agent opérationnel.

« Demain en fin d’après-midi, j’enverrais un mémo à Q . »

007 hocha la tête et sembla prêt à partir après avoir jeté un regard froid à Q. Il sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Q profit d’être seul avec M pour demander ce à quoi il avait pensé depuis qu’il avait appris que 007 l’accompagnerait.

« Je pense que 007 n’est pas le l’agent pour cette mission. Notre relation est encore compliquée à gérer, 009 vient de rentrer de Bulgarie, je suis sûr qu’il accepterait plus facilement cette mission Monsieur » 

M secoua la tête et s’approcha de Q.

« Nous savons vous et moi que 007 est encore au jour d’aujourd’hui le meilleur agent de terrain, vous n’avez pas uniquement besoin d’un garde du corps mais d’un agent qui a suffisamment d’expérience pour savoir quand les choses peuvent devenir dangereuses et comment y remédier. Un agent est mort déjà ça me suffit, je n’ai pas besoin que vous soyez le prochain. Je sais que l’avion est une chose que vous voulez éviter à tout prix, c’est même inscrit sur votre dossier personnel mais nous ne pouvons faire autrement. Et si le précédent M était certaine vous sauriez gérer 007, je n’en doute pas non plus. Bonne chance Q. »

« Je comprends. J’attends votre mémo, nous serons prêts à partir demain. »

Il ouvra la porte et s’arrêta net, 007 et Moneypenny cessèrent de parler. 007 hocha la tête pour les saluer sans prendre la peine de jeter un regard vers Q et sortit.

« Parfait « soupira Q, maintenant il devait gérer l’égo surdimensionnés de 007.

Moneypenny lui sourit avec l’air de s’amuser de la situation.

« 007 a dû vous débriefer déjà »

« Oui et je trouve que c’est une très bonne idée, cela va vous changer de vote vie de bureaux=, de temps en temps tâter le terrain fait un bien fou »

Q haussa les épaules 

« Rappelez-moi ce n’est pas vous qui avait refuser de reprendre les missions sur le terrain ? »

Moneypenny lui sourit, pris plusieurs dossiers sur la table et passa devant lui pour aller dans le bureau de M.

« C’est vrai mais je n’ai jamais dit que ça ne me manquais pas. Et puis je ne vois pas de meilleur agent qui pourra vous ramener ici sans une seule égratignure. Bonne chance Q »

Après un dernier sourire et un clin d’œil joueur, elle fermait la porte.

Q ferma ses yeux pour se calmer un instant er reprit le dessus. Il avait un départ de mission préparer et un remplaçant à former.

 

-12 décembre – autour de 18 heure au MI6 -

 

Q avait fini de modifier le logiciel avec la liste des termes transmis par M. Il était passé à l’armurerie pour choisir une arme pour 007, il avait hésité à en prendre une. Il était responsable de la section « Q », il n’était pas autorisé à tuer et surtout il n’avait pas manié une arme depuis sa formation rapide au sein du MI6. 

Il avait vite arrêté son choix. Après tout 007 était là pour veiller sur lui.

Il vérifia que tout était en place pour demain, que les directives pour son remplaçant étaient complète afin d’éviter toute catastrophe durant son absence, qu’il espérait la plus courte possible.

« Toujours aussi organisé Q »

Q ignora la remarque et verrouilla son pc. Il prit le coffret noir qui contenant l’arme de 007 et lui tendit lorsque celui-ci fut à sa hauteur.

007 ne cacha pas son sourire en découvrant ce que contenait la boite, la même arme que lors de sa mission Skyfall.

« Avant que j’ai droit à une remarque 007, sachez que votre second objectif de votre mission après ma sécurité est de revenir avec cette arme. Je déteste le gâchis »

« Je pensais que ma première mission était de vous aider à mener à bien votre mission et que la seconde était d’assurer votre sécurité, donc disons que la troisième mission sera de ramener cette arme ici »

« Je ne sais pas si j’apprécierais un jour votre sens de l’humour 007. »

007 s’approcha vers lui et pencha légèrement la tête pour que leurs regards soient à la même hauteur. Q avait appris à garder un visage neutre lors qu’il prenait l’envie à 007 de jouer un peu avec lui pour apaiser ses nerfs.

« Vous avez peur Q ? »

Q ne détacha pas le regard 007 et essaya d’ignorer le picotement sur sa peau en réaction à la proximité de l’agent.

« De vous ? bien sûr que non 007 »

007 sourit à la réponse

« Je ne parlais pas de moi mais de cette mission après tout c’est la première fois que vous allez sur le terrain, le monde se résume à Londres et à son métro pour vous Q »

« Si vous le dites et ça me va très bien comme ça. Tout le monde n’a pas le syndrome du sauveur 007. Et pour répondre à votre question, non je n’ai pas peur, vous êtes le meilleur agent de terrain si le mythe dit vrai »

« Et je ne suis pas seulement un simple agent n’est-ce pas ? Vous et moi savons qu’il y’a plus que cela derrière mes performances »

Q eu pour réflexe de reculer mais un pas suffit pour sentir le bureau derrière lui. Il était surpris que 007 parle de sa nature surnaturelle après des semaines de silences comme s’il avait oublié que Q avait découvert son secret.

007 comme le prédateur qu’il était ne lâcha pas Q des yeux, se délectant de sa réaction qui en disait plus long que mille mots. 

« Je pensais que votre réelle nature ne devait pas être discuté mais c’est vrai que savoir que vos capacités sont hors normes me rassure mais si l’avion se crash, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez m’aider » 

Les yeux de 007 prirent une nuance d'un bleu plus lumineux comme si cet échange l’amusait beaucoup.

« Ne doutez pas de moi Q après tout vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable »

Q haussa seulement les épaules et fit mine de chercher quelque chose pour détourner l’attention de 007 mais cet agent était connu pour sa ténacité et c’est sans surprise que 007 continua 

« C’est bizarre, je vous ai entendu tout à l’heure demandait à changer d’agent tout à l’heure dans le bureau de M »

« C’était une faveur pour vous 007. J’ai eu comme la sensation que cette mission en ma compagnie ne vous emballez pas »

« Je n’ai pas besoin que vous pensiez à mon bien être Q. J’ai reçu votre mémo pour demain. N’oubliez pas vos calmants pour l’avion, je détesterais avoir à en venir aux mains pour avoir la paix pendant le vol »

007 quitta son bureau aussi silencieusement qu’il était entré. Q était surprit par la réaction de l’agent mais peut-être était-ce juste un moyen de garder une distance avec les autres.

Après tout ni l’un i l’autre n’était connu pour leur sociabilité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La nouvelle bande annonce pour Spectre m'a donné le courage et les bonnes vibrations nécessaire pour écrire ce petit chapitre en juste quelques heures.
> 
> (Espérons que° le chapitre 3 arrive demain ou dans la semaine.
> 
> c'est frustrant d'avoir plein d'idée en tête mais ne pas réussir à les écrire.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai choisi ce titre car c'est le titre du recueil de poésie que je lis en ce moment. 
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Cette fic n'aurait pas plus de 3-4 chapitre. 
> 
> Le prochain arrivera plus ou moins vite selon l'accueil que reçoit ce premier chapitre.


End file.
